Olivia
by catchingofhappiness
Summary: Everyone thinks that Olivia is a wallflower, that is until she befriends famous Albus Potter, who is only recognised because of his fathers' glory. By helping eachother, the pair prove everyone's judgements wrong.


Chapter 1

Olivia loved her parents, but coming home from school for the summer holidays was never very exciting. Olivia had grown up knowing all about the world of wizards from her magical parents, so when she turned 11 it was no surprise when her letter from Hogwarts arrived. Olivia's parents would tell her stories of when they were at school, how the boy Harry Potter grew up and eventually defeated the Dark Lord, her parents often wondered what he was doing now, the only time they got to see Harry was when they were both dropping their children off at Kings Cross Station.

Olivia was counting down the days until September 1st when she could use magic legally (as she was still 16). Mostly Olivia was looking forward to getting on the quidditch pitch, she had been flying for as long as she could remember and had been made Hufflepuff's seeker in her second year. She hated how Hufflepuff house was practically laughed at; when she told anybody her house, she always saw a smirk cross their face, but Olivia didn't mind that Hufflepuff wasn't the most glorified house, she was still proud of it.

Finally September 1st came; Olivia had been packed for weeks, but was gathering her final possessions from around the house, including her old barn owl Travers.

Chapter 2

Steam issued from the scarlet train as parents hugged their children goodbye, Olivia noticed however that most of the attention was on a dark haired man standing at the end of the platform, "Look it's Harry Potter!" her father whispered to her. Olivia looked closer and saw that he was standing, laughing with friends, wishing his 3 children a good term.

As the final whistle sounded, Olivia waved goodbye to her parents and set off down the train looking for a suitable carriage. She didn't have many friends, not because she was unpleasant, Olivia was actually very nice, but she enjoyed studying and would rather spend her time in the library earning her house extra points for her outstanding homework than in Hogsmeade. Olivia walked up and down the train three times when she finally concluded that there were no empty compartments. She turned around to head back down the train but collided with another student, her possessions spilled out onto the floor and Travers gave a disgruntled hoot. Slytherins in carriages nearby began laughing and Olivia went bright red, she would shy away from any attention and although she enjoyed work and lessons; would rarely put her hand up in class, she was considered by many people to be a wallflower.

"Just ignore them," She recognised the boy she had run into to be Albus Potter, he was in the year above her.

"Thanks," Olivia said, Albus helped her to pick up her things strewn all over the floor.

"Are you looking for a compartment? I found an empty one at the back." Albus asked her. Together they headed towards the empty compartment, only stopping when they saw the sweet cart.

Olivia closed the compartment door behind them and sat down opposite the boy. He looked exactly like his father, with untidy jet black hair and bright green almond shaped eyes.

"I'm Olivia," She said, extending her hand.

"Albus," He said shaking her hand. "You're in your fifth year aren't you?"

"Yes, how did you know that? I didn't think anyone noticed me."

"I wish people didn't notice _me_ as much, the attention gets annoying sometimes, especially as I only receive it through my father- I haven't done anything special!" Albus told her.

"But you must be really popular."

"Not really, my brother and sister are, but they don't mind the attention. People can say a lot of nasty things about me, I'll never be able to live up to my father, and whenever somebody sees my name they always think of him."

Olivia and Albus continued the train ride to Hogwarts in deep discussion about quidditch, which they both loved, lessons and most despised teachers. Both were disappointed when the journey came to an end as they had learnt so much about each other, they had both realised that although their backgrounds were very different, they were actually quite similar.


End file.
